1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the higher degrees of integration of semiconductor integrated circuit devices, the trend of gradually reducing a design rule is evident. Accordingly, forming smaller patterns has become crucial to meet the trend of reducing the design rule. In this regard, however, the reduction in the design rule may make it difficult to control a spatial margin between gates during fabrication of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices.